dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoe Drake
Zoe Drake (Tatsuno Malm) is the main heroine in Dinosaur King. She is voiced by Tomoko Kobashi in the Japanese version, and by Kether Donahue and Annice Moriarty in the English dub. Gallery File:DK_DVD_4.jpg|DVD 4 File:Zoe_Drake_TCG_card.jpg|Zoe's TCG card File:D-Team Zoe Drake card.jpg|Zoe's Japanese arcade game card File:Maiasaura card.jpg|Zoe with her hair down in a Special Edition card File:TW Zoe.jpg|Zoe in the Taiwanese game File:D-Team_Zoe_Paris_Reese.jpg|Zoe, Paris, and Reese in the first Japanese opening File:Zoe_Drake5.jpg|Zoe's ninja attire Screen shot 2011-04-04 at 7.24.05 PM.png|Zoe and Rex with their stones. Character Design Her appearance differs from the arcade and DS Game to the anime. In the anime, she wears a bare-midriff, short sleeved, black shirt with an unbuttoned, yellow-and-red vest over it. She also wears shorts that match her vest, with thigh-length, black socks and green-and-yellow sneakers. She has a green choker and a dinosaur-tooth necklace, as well as a green bracelet. She wears her hair in pigtails, and her sunglasses double up as a camera. Other single-episode outfits include a green swimsuit with pink trim, a pink ninja suit (shown in the Gallery), and a Christmas outfit. Her normal outfit is simular to that from Runo from Bakugan. In the arcade and DS Game, she wears similar clothing - the only ones that are different are her tops. She wears a black tank top covered by a yellow-and-red vest, which is buttoned. Also, the vest's sleeves are longer in comparison to its anime counterpart; the tank top is also shorter than the anime's shirt. Although she retains her green choker, she does not wear a dinosaur-tooth necklace. Personality She is a caring person, although she can be scary and a bit bossy. She is pretty happy-go-lucky, and has a sort of rivalry with Ursula, whom she has a tendency to call "the old lady"Dinosaur King episode 1 on. That comment is known to annoy Ursula to a great extent, as she can hear them wherever she is. Zoe also bosses the boys around whenever Max's mother is not presentDinosaur King episode 6, especially after they make a mess and don't clean up. Rex has a crush on Zoe, but it is unknown whether or not Zoe returns those feelings, as she only seemed to like famous stars in the original series. She is also pretty tough, because she pushes Rex pretty hardDinosaur King episode 6 and smacks Jimmy so hard, he flies into the airPterosaur Legends episode 8. By now, she also begins to show interest in the boys, trying to persuade Max that a little kiss is nothing as she leans in to kiss him, and later shows irritability when the two boys had a crush on Zara. In the arcade game, Zoe is more independent, although she still worries over Max and Rex like an older sister. She is noted to say more mature words, and speaks like an adult. She has a strong personality and states her views. Zoe is also lively and cheery. Anime Dinosaur She owns a Parasaurolophus named Paris. Paris often mimics Zoe's behaviour and occasionally bosses Ace and Chomp around, similar to Zoe's bossing Max and Rex. However, the D-Team would have lost many battles without her. Quotes * "That old lady was weird." (Dinosaur King episode 1) * "Dino Slash! Parasaurolophus, bloom!" (English summoning speech) * (to Gavro) "Hey big guy with the wings, leave Sophia alone! Do you hear me?" * (to Foolscap) "We have news for you. We don't know what a Spectral Space Pirate is!" * "Ekeyo! Parasaurolophus!" (Japanese summoning speech) DS Game Although Zoe is unplayable in the DS Game, she does appear. At one point, the Alpha Gang steal random items from her (Seth takes her toothbrush). Trivia *She is the only character, alongside Ursula, to have a different outfit in the anime than in the DS Game and Arcade game. *You can play Zoe in the Arcade Game by using a Character Card (available in Japan only). *She ranked 71st with 12 votes in Group 5 of the Official Anime Saimoe Tournament 2009 . *She ranked 48th in the Dinosaur King Ranker. Reference Category:Characters Category:D-Team Category:Female Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game